


One Last Dance

by hannagrahamcracker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Human universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannagrahamcracker/pseuds/hannagrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Dialga and saving the Time Gears, she was taken back to the human world, but there were words left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

 

 

Everyone had been waiting for the day with baited breath. Even the teachers could hardly sit still with the thought of the festivities to come ever present in their minds. Everyone except me. The school's Masquerade Ball was of little importance to me. Although it had been two years since that eventful day, I couldn't let it go... How could I? All those friends I left behind.... I let my mind go through the past events for what was probably the thousandth time. 

******************************************************************************************************

Like any normal day, I was training with my Pokémon partner Groyvle in my front yard. The battle competition at my school was in a few days and I wanted to win so badly. Faithful as always, Groyvle did his best for me. Then the sun was suddenly blotted out and there was a terrible storm and I felt like I was being swept away. It was completely dark except for flashes of lightning. I found myself afloat in the ocean and had passed out. When I woke up on a sandy beach I was no longer human, but a cyndaquil. A friendly Bulbasaur had helped me and we soon became good friends. I had had no recollection of my past and no idea of where to go from there so I had agreed to join a rescue a rescue team guild. We had created team Harusaur (it was bulbasaur's idea) and started training with fierce determination. We had been through so much. Saved so many people, and made so many friends... When the Time Gears began to disappear, Bulbas was the first to volunteer to investigate. When we came across Dusknoir, who knew how terrible a foe he would become... But most of all I remembered the fateful day when we had finally caught up to the one stealing the Time Gears. And it was him. My Groyvle. My memories began to resurface then. He had made me better like he had always done. Like when he had taken care of me when he had found me lost and in his forest. And when he had been there again to save me from a fire that had left me orphaned. After that he had stayed with me when I moved into my aunt and uncle's house. Now he was here again, but we stood on opposite sides, but once he had explained himself and we had been kidnapped by Dusknoir, everything fell back into place. My life had felt whole again, and he had filled up a hole that my amnesia had blocked me from seeing. 

But then all that had shattered in an instant.

There had been no time to lose. The world's fate was in the balance. We had to get to the top of the tower and stop Dialga before he destroyed everything. However, we hadn't planned on Dusknoir's return... 

It was all over in a few seconds. It was plain to see that we were no match for him, but that never stopped Groyvle. There was a flash and a small wrestle, and Dusknoir teetered dangerously on the edge of the wormhole, but he held Groyvle in an iron grip. With no other option Groyvle toppled them both in... 

I never had the chance to say goodbye....

Then they were gone and we had to keep soldiering on. No time to cry, no time to grieve. Just keep running till we hit the top. When we had finally made it, we fought valiantly, but our victory was short lived. I began to fade from the world, and no amount of Bulbasaur's pleas could bring me back. Dialga had said that my presence here was no longer needed. And I left another friend with words unsaid, not even a goodbye.

When I had woken up at my old home, I was still outside on the lawn. My aunt asked with a smile, if I had had a good nap. I promptly fainted from shock and spent the next week in bed. No one remembered Groyvle; it was like he never existed.

After that, my own existence went feebly on, without will or reason. Just a tired soul stuck in the past.

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

I had not planned to go to the dance, but my aunt and uncle had wanted me to go. They thought it would be good for me. I protested but they had already bought a dress and paid for a ticket. I argued that I didn't have a date, but they replied that I could find one there and that any boy would be a fool to pass up such a pretty lady like myself. I gave in and agreed to go. 

That night a fellow classmate that I had hung out with a few times picked me up. She gasped when she saw my dress and wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful it was, and how jealous she felt. I admit it was beautiful, but it was ironic as well and painful to my memory. It was an old fashioned dress that one would wear to the ball. The skirt was layered and was a tan color. The back of the dress and the sleeves were a dark blue-green ending in red and orange flame patterns, and my mask was fierce looking, with dark blue-green pointed ears and tan face with red around the eyeholes. Once again I was enveloped in flame, and wore the colors of a cyndaquil. I quietly grieved for past friends. And unsaid words. 

The ball was beautiful. The school had really outdone itself this time. They had rented a huge auditorium and converted it to a Victorian style house. Complete with huge curving staircases, crystal chandeliers, arching windows, marble, and gold highlights. Everyone was dressed spectacularly, and even the orchestra wore costumes. 

As soon as I got inside I promptly walked to the refreshment table, trying my best to fade into the shadows and remain unseen. My dress wasn't help, however, and I soon wished I had never come. May people stopped to comment on how lovely it was and it became hard to move without people noticing me. I unsuccessfully tried to sit on a chair in the corner and drown myself in sparkling cider. Like my aunt and uncle had predicted, boy after boy came to ask me to dance. I refused each and every one. Just as I was wondering how many more boys there could possibly be in this school, and a boy with a hat covering his face approached me.

"No, I don't want to dance with you." I hissed bitterly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes, I believe you do." He replied quietly. I looked up startled. Where had I heard that voice before? I tried to get a better look, but all I could see was that he wore a light green cloak that covered his shoulders and went to his elbows, under this was a long-sleeved coat of the same color and material that ended in two slender coattails. Over his sleeves he wore same color gloves with three long, dark-green, leafs pointing out the side of them. Under this he wore a pastel pink tunic with a dark green belt and pants the same color of his cloak. His shoes were dark green dress shoes. Lastly, his hat was that light green color with another long, dark green leaf sticking out and flowing back. 

He held a gloved hand out to me. Despite myself and reached out and grabbed it. In one fluid movement, he pulled me to my feet and we began to dance to a slow, sweet tune. I relaxed, and began to let myself enjoy it a little. I still hadn't seen his face from under his hat, and I grew curious. During our dance I constantly tried to look under there, but the most I ever saw was an amused smile.

Finally, the song came to a stop and we stopped, facing each other. The boy quietly stepped back, took off his hat and gave a deep bow. As he came back up I saw his face, and my memory stirred. Where had I seen it before? Before I could say anything he grabbed one of my hands.

"Good-bye, Haru." he murmured before slipping quietly away. Recovered from my shock I frantically chased after him. I ran out the entrance and saw him swiftly loping away. It was too late. I went home shortly after.

 

I woke up with a start, the next morning. The boy I had danced with was in my dreams, and I had finally figured out who he was. I smiled.

"Good-bye, Groyvle." I whispered.

 


End file.
